<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>have you heard the news that's you're dead by WhaleMediocrity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818367">have you heard the news that's you're dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhaleMediocrity/pseuds/WhaleMediocrity'>WhaleMediocrity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Dead Ben Hargreeves, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Small fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:36:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhaleMediocrity/pseuds/WhaleMediocrity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сначала Бен не понял, что он мёртв</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>have you heard the news that's you're dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/immigrantthor/gifts">immigrantthor</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175491">have you heard the news that's you're dead</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/immigrantthor/pseuds/immigrantthor">immigrantthor</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175491">have you heard the news that's you're dead</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/immigrantthor/pseuds/immigrantthor">immigrantthor</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бен не знал, как он попал в Академию. Только что он был на улице вместе со всеми, а потом вернулся домой. Что-то случилось, Бен знал это. Но он не мог вспомнить, что именно.</p><p>      Он бродил по дому в поисках кого-нибудь из своей семьи. Он выкрикивал их имена, но ответа не получал. Его братья, сестры и отец, должно быть, были на задании, но это не объясняло, почему Пого или их мама тоже ушли. И это не объясняло, почему он остался позади или что вообще с ним случилось.</p><p>      Может быть, он ударился головой на задании и потерял сознание. А может быть, у него были провалы в памяти. Бен продолжал думать о возможных вариантах. А что, если это был сон? Что, если ему приснился кошмар, и он не может проснуться?</p><p>      Нет, это не могло быть сном. Все это было слишком реально.</p><p>      Он продолжал обыскивать дом. Проверяю каждую комнату три, четыре, пять раз. Он звал их, пока не потерял голос.</p><p>      Должно быть, прошло часа два, прежде чем он сдался. Что-то было серьёзно не так, и всё, что Бен мог сделать, это пойти в свою комнату. Он прикинул, что если остальные вернутся за ним, то первым делом будут искать здесь. Если они вернутся.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Бен не знал, как долго он ждал, прежде чем услышал их голоса. Диего и Лютер. Они кричали, но Бен уже привык к этому. Они никогда не ладили.</p><p>      Довольный, он помчался в коридор. Выйдя из своей комнаты, он едва не упустил Ваню, когда она промчалась мимо него. Вместо обычной униформы на ней было черное платье. Она не обратила на него никакого внимания, но была слишком занята, вытирая слезы со своего лица.</p><p>      Теперь озадаченный Бен посмотрел на остальных и обнаружил, что они тоже были одеты в чёрное. Клаус, Диего и Лютер были в костюмах, а Эллисон-в таком же, как у Вани, платье.</p><p>      -Я так устала от вас двоих, — крикнула Эллисон, перебивая Лютера и Диего. Они оба остановились, чтобы посмотреть на неё, но она просто повернулась и пошла так же, как Ваня.</p><p>      Бен отошёл с её пути, когда она приблизилась. Он знал, что её не следует беспокоить, когда она сердится (в последний раз, когда он это сделал, она заставила его сбрить брови, и Клаус дразнил его неделями). Как и Ваня, она его не заметила.</p><p>      Из-за чего они все так расстроились? Почему они были так хорошо одеты? Они не были так одеты даже тогда, когда принимали награды. Их отец установил строгий дресс-код на всю их жизнь.</p><p>      Громкий шум вывел Бена из задумчивости. Диего ушел в свою комнату и захлопнул за собой дверь. Многие его ссоры с Лютером заканчивались именно так.</p><p>      Теперь здесь были только Клаус и Лютер. Они вдвоем стояли молча. За все это время Клаус не произнес ни слова.</p><p>      -Клаус? — Позвал Бен. Он резко повернул голову к Бену. Его глаза были широко раскрыты, и он даже выглядел потрясённым. Бен проглотил комок, образовавшийся в горле, и продолжил: — Клаус, что происходит?</p><p>      Клаус не ответил. Он просто продолжал смотреть на Бена, как будто тот только что пнул щенка. Лютер проигнорировал Бена и повернулся к Клаусу.</p><p>      -Ты что, так и будешь там стоять? — спросил он, и его голос был полон гнева. Когда Клаус не ответил, он оттолкнул его и пошел дальше по коридору.</p><p>      На этот раз Бен даже не пошевелился. Вместо того чтобы обойти его, как в случае с Клаусом, Лютер прошёл прямо сквозь него. Буквально. Бен вздрогнул и стал искать хоть какой-то признак того, что Лютер понял, что только что произошло. Он ничего не нашёл. Лютер просто продолжал идти в свою комнату, как будто он не просто прошёл через своего брата, как будто он был голограммой.</p><p>      Бен медленно перевёл взгляд на Клауса. На этот раз он плакал. Слёзы текли по его лицу и падали на воротник его костюма. Бен думал, что остальные проигнорировали его, но нет, они его не видели. Но Клаус мог бы.</p><p>      В голове Бена вспыхнули воспоминания. Он видел небо и Луну, видел огонь и слышал крики. Он услышал крики. И красный, он видел так много красного. А потом уже ничего не было. Ничего, пока он не открыл глаза и не оказался дома. Он был дома, но там не было никого.</p><p>      Внезапно Бен всё понял. Он понял, почему его никто не видел, кроме Клауса, и почему он был так потрясён, увидев его. Он понял, почему все были одеты в чёрное. Почему Ваня плакала. Почему никого не было дома.</p><p>Он был мёртв.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>